Bond, Love, Mirror
by Kojiro Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke bertemu dengan orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya, yang membawanya kembali ke tempat seharusnya ia berada. Perasaan bahagianya sendiri membuatnya terlena dan tak menyadari adanya seseorang yang sangat membutuhkannya lebih dari siapa pun saat ini. Seseorang yang pernah menangis di pelukannya. Hinata. Chapter 3 updated, after more a month (Please pardon me). RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE STAND BY

3

2

1

Halo! Ini cerita pertama saya, jadi mohon komentar, saran dan kritiknya, ya!

Disclaimer : Naruto and Naruto The Movie: Road To Ninja © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei tercinta.

Rating : Teen.

Genre : Humor, Drama, Parody, Romance, Family, dan lain-lain di chapter-chapter berikutnya.

Warning : Rada-rada OOC, Canon (Atau Semi-Canon?), Multichapter, humor maksa yang mungkin berlebihan, alur ngebut, dan sebagainya yang sepertinya akan rutin muncul di cerita ini.

Summary : Sasuke yang sedang berada di Konohagakure bertemu Hinata secara tak terduga. Mereka dihadang Tobi dan dikirim olehnya menuju dunia lain. Dunia dengan keadaan yang sangat berbeda dengan yang mereka tempati selama ini.

Note : Cerita ini mengambil setting tempat, waktu, dan keadaan yang hampir sama dengan Naruto The Movie: Road To Ninja, dengan tokoh utama Sasuke dan Hinata.

_Don't like don't read_._ If you still read_,_ you'll die_._ Haha_,_ just kidding_. XD –_You think they are funny_?-

_Happy reading_!

Bond, Love, Mirror

Chapter 1 : The Past

.

.

.

.

"Kau harus membunuh… teman terdekatmu."

"…!?"

"Lalu, suatu saat, milikilah bola mata yang sama denganku dan datanglah ke hadapanku."

Tetesan itu…

Dia… menangis…?

"KAKAK!"

"GUBRAK!"

"AW! ...eh?"

Sasuke jatuh terguling di lantai dingin kamar tidurnya. Sinar matahari yang mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya sedikit menyilaukan matanya. Dengan gerakan sekali kucek, Sasuke mengucek matanya dengan pasti.

"…" Dia menatap langit-langit penuh debu, "Mimpi lagi…"

"JUUGO! LAKUKAN YANG BENAR, DONG! PANAS, NIH! Teriak Suigetsu, membuat Sasuke benar-benar terbangun sekarang. Penasaran, ia berjalan menuju sumber suara.

"Maaf, aku memang tak ahli dalam hal ini," balas Juugo.

"TADI SUDAH KUAJARI, 'KAN! AAAH, MEMANG LEBIH BAIK SASUKE SAJA!"

"Berhentilah berteriak begitu, nanti dia bias bangun."

Mencium bau tak sedap, Sasuke mempercepat jalannya kearah mereka berdua. Ia terus berjalan dan ternyata sumber suaranya berasal dari… dapur? Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di sana? Pagi-pagi begini?

Sasuke mengendap-endap menuju pintu, dan membukanya perlahan.

"Kriet…"

"DUAR!"

Berterimakasihlah, Sasuke. Sekarang kau punya alasan untuk mandi lebih awal.

"JUUUUUUGOOO!" teriak Suigetsu lagi. Suigetsu yang mencair berhasil menghindari ledakan yang terjadi kesekian kalinya. Tapi, Juugo? Anak yang malang.

"Ma, maaf…"

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sasuke datar, tak peduli wajah sedatar wajan-nya yang semakin mirip wajan.

"AH!"

"Sasuke!?"

.

.

.

.

"Nah, setelah ini, masukkan ke oven sampai mengembang," kata Sasuke, mengajarkan Juugo cara membuat kue. Beberapa menit lalu mereka sudah menyucikan diri dari abu hitam hasil karya Juugo yang semakin melekat pada kulit mereka. Apa mungkin itu... _Venom_? Ah, bukan. Suigetsu, sih, tak perlu melakukan hal yang sama.

"Wah, tenyata, Sasuke 'yang itu', yang berdarah dingin itu, bisa membuat kue dengan sempurna..." ucap Juugo kagum.

"Pujianmu terdengar menyindirku," balasnya datar. "Dulu, Kak Itachi pernah mengajariku memesak. Masakannya benar-benar jauh di atasku," lanjutnya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Terjadi keheningan sejenak saat itu. Suigetsu dan Juugo tahu jelas tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa bisa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tobi yang (Katanya, sih) anak baik. Dasar mulut ember.

Sebuah ide muncul di kepala Suigetsu.

"Ng, Itachi-san itu orangnya seperti apa, sih?"

"Dia itu menyebalkan! Masa', dia selalu menolak mengajariku jurus baru, bahkan sampai 29 kali! Padahal, dia sering mengajariku hal selain jurus! Dia terlalu hebat, aku jadi merasa lemah dihadapannya! Dia juga suka menyimpan masalah sendiri! Aku ingat, dia pernah semalaman mengerjakan PR yang menggunung, padahal, aku bisa sedikit membantunya!"

"Ternyata Sasuke benar-benar menyayangi kakaknya," batin Suigetsu.

"Dia itu... orang yang terlalu baik."

Sebutir cairan bening mengalir dari mata ke pipinya.

"Sa... suke?" tanya Juugo.

"Ah, sepertinya, mataku sedikit iritasi, " jawab Sasuke agak pelan.

"Sudah kuduga pasti begitu," ujar Suigetsu, berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Ini, obat tetes mata."

"..."

Dan Sasuke melemparnya.

"Gak butuh."

"HAH!?"

"Juugo, di mana Karin?"

"Dia sedang pergi entah ke mana. Kau mau apa, Sasuke?"

"Aku pergi dulu. Ada kepentingan mendesak."

Sasuke mengambil jubah, jaket bertudung, dan kacamata hitam. Gelagatnya mencurigakan.

"Ke mana?"

"Daah."

"Eh? Tu, tunggu du...!"

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan dunia. Ah, maksudnya Markas Taka a.k.a _Taka's Hideout_. Ternyata akhirnya mereka punya uang untuk beli rumah juga, setelah lama menumpang Orochimaru.

.

.

.

.

Dengan penampilan yang sangat mirip Shino, Sasuke dengan tenang menyusuri setiap sudut Konoha. Kenapa bisa? Karena ia sudah memakai jurus khusus tertentu yang menekan hawa keberadaan dan baunya setipis mungkin. Tapi, mungkin penampilanya saja sudah bisa mengurangihawa keberadaanya. Oh ternyata. Yang dimaksud Sasuke 'kepentingan mendesak' itu adalah 'jalan-jalan keliling 'Konoha'. Emangnya dia turis?

Sesaat, Sasuke mendengar kumpulan suara yang terdengar sangat akrab di telinganya. Ia mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Masih terlalu cepat 3 tahun untuk kami merekomendasikanmu sebagai Jonin, nak," ucap Ibunya Sakura.

"LAMA AMAT!" protes Sakura.

"Ini hanya perasaanku, atau dia memang semakin..." pikir Sasuke, "...jelek?"

Kalau Sakura mendengar itu, tak peduli walaupun dia adalah seorang bintang seperti Sasuke, ia pasti menonjoknya hingga menjadi bintang yang sebenarnya. Bosan, Sasuke berpindah ke tempat lain.

"Hinata, ayah tidak bisa menuliskan rekomendasi untukmu,"ucap Ayahnya Hinata a.k.a Hiashi Hyuuga.

"K-kenapa tidak?" tanya Hinata.

"Menjadi Jonin itu terlalu berat bagimu," jawabnya singkat.

"Perempuan itu... manis juga," pikir Sasuke, lalu menepuk kedua wajahnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan barusan, Sasuke!?" Bosan, Sasuke pindah lagi ke tempat lain.

Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat Naruto berjalan sendirian. Entah kenapa, timbul perasaan aneh di kepalanya. Ternyata dia masih punya perasaan? Rasanya pernah ada kejadian mengharukan waktu itu, di mana ia men-Chidori seekor kucing yang mencuri salah satu ikan hasil memancingnya 3 jam di tengah badai.

Sasuke membuntuti Naruto yang memasuki kedai Ichiraku Ramen. Ia bersembunyi dibalik tembok samping.

"Guru Iruka, a-anu, apa Guru bisa menulis rekomendasi..." ucapnya terpotong.

"Tidak bisa. Kau, 'kan masih Genin. Ingat? Sebelum jadi Jonin, kau harus jadi Chuunin dulu. Dan untuk bisa jadi Chuunin, kau harus mengikuti ujian Chuunin lagi," jelas Guru Iruka panjang lebar.

Sasuke yang mendengar percakapan mereka dari luar (Baca: Menguping) seketika lemas. Ia baru ingat, bahwa di angkatannya, cuma dia dan Naruto saja yang masih Genin. Bahkan, Hanabi saja yang beberapa angkatan di bawahnya, sudah jadi Chuunin (Berdasarkan hasil menguping di akademi sebelum ini). Ia jadi ingin menangis.

Mendengar Naruto dan Guru Iruka mendekat, Sasuke berusaha menjauh dari sana.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar, ia sudah sampai di tempat ia dulu latihan bertahan hidup dengan kelompok 7. Ia duduk bersandar pada balok sebelah kanan. Ah, nostalgia. Sasuke merasa tua, tapi, ia teringat pada nenek-nenek perkasa berumur 50 tahunan dan guru norak beralis tebal dengan Teenage Dream yang dimiliki mereka.

"SRAK!"

Sesuatu terdengar berjalan di dekat Sasuke yang belum mau membuka matanya... secara harfiah. Sesuatu itu semakin dekat, tersandung kakinya, dan...

"Kyaaa!"

...jatuh di pelukannya.

"Aduh!" Sasuke bangun secara dipaksa untuk yang kedua kalinya. "_What the hell_!" ucapnya sok jadi turis.

"M-maaf!" teriak wanita itu di tengah kegelapan, berusaha berdiri dari sosok yang dipeluknya. Untung, dia wanita, kalau bukan, Sasuke mungkin sudah melemparnya dari tadi. Sesuatu banget, ya, Sasuke.

Tunggu... apa? Kegelapan?

Sepertinya Sasuke tertidur cukup lama sejak tadi sampai di sana. Dia bisa saja dikira gelandangan, kalau saja di tanah lapang itu sedang ramai. Untung sepi, ya, Sasuke.

"Loh? Shino? Kenapa ada di sini?"

Eh…

Dia mengira Sasuke itu Shino? Sepertinya belum ada prasangka buruk di hati Hinata. Polos yang menawan.

"…"

Loading…

"!" Sasuke terpikir suatu ide. "T-terserah aku, 'kan! K-kau sendiri kenapa di sini!" ia memutuskan untuk menyamar menjadi Shino untuk sementara waktu.

Sementara itu, di persemayaman Shino.

"HUACRUU!" sembur Shino yang sedang minum kopi ke ayahnya.

"Shino..."

"AH! MA, MAAF, YAH!"

"Kau pernah merasakan rasanya hampir mati?"

"GAK SENGAJA, YAH! BENERAN!"

Kembali ke Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung," jawab Hinata. "Suaramu kenapa? Kau masuk angin?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa!" jawab Sasuke Panic Mode. Sebenarnya ia ingin segera lari sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu sebelum orang lain datang, kalau saja Hinata tidak terus-terusan menatapnya.

"Kelihatannya ada yang sedang bahagia," sesosok obat nyamuk muncul di atas balok tengah.

"HII! HANTU!" teriak Sasuke histeris, membuat Hinata kaget.

Sasuke mulai tenang saat 'obat nyamuk' itu mulai berbentuk manusia. Bola mata merahnya berkilat di kegelapan.

"MADARA!" giliran Hinata ambil suara.

Sasuke melompat ke arah Madara a.k.a Tobi dan berusaha menonjoknya, tapi, sayangnya, tubuh Sasuke menembus tubuh Tobi, sehingga ia hampir terjengkang.

"Kau harusnya sudah tau, itu percuma saja," katanya. Hinata meloncat mendekatinya.

"Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou!" Ia mengeluarkan jurusnya, berharap bisa sedikit melukai Tobi. Melihat tanda bahaya, Tobi masuk ke dalam tanah.

"DRRUAR!" Seluruh derah 5 meter di sekeliling Hinata, 3600, sudah lenyap tak bersisa. 3 batang balok kayu yang tadi ada di situ, hanya tinggal kenangan. Sasuke pasti kena, kalau saja serangan itu lebih dekat sedikit, sekitar 0,08 milimeter dari hidungnya.

"Fuh, hampir saja aku kena," batin Tobi, keluar dari dalam tanah, "Perempuan yang mengerikan."

"Ada apa? Seperti bukan kau saja," tanya Hinata kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sasuke Normal Mode.

"Baiklah," ucap Tobi yang sekarang berada di kejauhan.

"Kau mau apa!?" teriak Sasuke datar.

"Kau akan tahu nanti..." katanya. "Gentei Tsukuyomi."

"Apa!?"

Seberkas sinar mengelilingi Tobi. Sasuke dan Hinata menghindari mata mereka dari sinar yang semakin terang itu.

"Ah! Silau!"

Siapa bilang penjahat tidak bisa bersinar?

Sinar itu semakin terang, dan menghilang bersama Tobi.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

Pojokan

Akhirnya, selesai juga, chapter ini! _Nari balet_ -Mana Romance-nya!- *Ditimpuk* Weits, ini baru permulaan, di chapter berikutnya, akan lebih banyak adegan Drama, Family, dan Romance-nya, kok! Beneran, deh!

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Seperti yang suda saya bilang sebelumnya, tolong berikan komentar, saran, dan kritiknya! _Duduk di pinggir jalan, nadahin tangan_ *Dikasih tisu bekas*

Have a happy day!


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE STAND BY

3

2

1

Halo! Chapter 2, nih! Makasih buat komentar, saran, dan kritiknya! Dan untuk chapter ini juga, saya mohon lagi, ya!

Disclaimer : Naruto and Naruto The Movie: Road To Ninja still © Masashi Kishimoto-chan~ *Plak*

Rating : Masih T.

Genre : Humor, Drama, Parody, Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Action, Adventure, dan lain-lain.

Warning : Semakin OOC, Canon/Semi-Canon, Multichapter, humor maksa yang agak berlebihan, author yang rada-rada begitu, alur ngebut, EYD tak jelas, kosakata terbatas, sulit dimengerti, dan lain-lain yang mungkin akan rutin muncul dalam cerita ini.

Summary : Sasuke dan Hinata mengalami kejadian aneh setelah Tobi pergi. Perlahan tapi pasti, mereka mulai merasakan bahwa sampai masalah ini selesai, mereka harus tetap bersama.

Note : Cerita ini mengambil setting tempat, waktu, dan keadaan yang hampir sama dengan Naruto The Movie: Road To Ninja, dengan tokoh utama Sasuke dan Hinata.

_Don't like don't read_._ If you still read, you'll regret it… maybe_. XD -… (-..-)-

_Happy reading_!

Bond, Love, Mirror

Chapter 2 : The Question

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata membuka mata mereka. Kosong. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja di tempat itu. Tobi sudah tiada. Untuk memastikan bahwa ia sudah menghilang, Hinata mengaktifkan Byakugan-nya (Bukan Bakugan, loh). Tak ada orang lain pada radius 100 meter di sekitar mereka. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Dia kabur, ya?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"..."

"Krik. Krik."

Not responding.

"Hei," panggil Sasuke, berharap yang di sampingnya ini bukanlah makhluk jadi-jadian yang ditukar dengan Hinata oleh Tobi.

"Apa kau benar Shino?"

Jleb.

"K-kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Sasuke, Panic Mode lagi. Keringat dingin meluncur di dahinya, hampir masuk ke mulutnya.

"Rambutmu itu..." Hinata menunjuk rambut Sasuke yang telanjang, "Sejak kapan kamu mengganti gaya rambut?"

Sasuke tewas... secara kiasan. Ia lupa menutup kembali tudung jaket bukan kulit-nya setelah tersingkap angin yang dikeluarkan jurus Tobi bersama sinar tadi.

"I-i-i-ini-a-a-anu-i-i-i-itu-..." Sejak kapan dia belajar nge-rap?

"Sepertinya... aku pernah melihat gaya rambut itu..." Hinata mendekat, mengamati rambut Sasuke. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup kembali tudung kepalanya. Hinata berseru, "AH!"

"GAWAT!" batin Sasuke Super Panic Mode. "Se-sekarang, 'k-kan s-sudah m-malam, j-j-j-jadi, b-bagaimana k-kalau a-a-a-aku m-mengantarkanmu p-pulang?" Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan gugup. Rasanya perannya terbalik, deh.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Dan Hinata menyadarinya. "Kau pasti..." katanya terpotong secara disengaja.

"Eh!?" jerit Sasuke dalam hati, takut sekaligus penasaran dengan tebakan Hinata.

"Pasti..." kata Hinata sengaja dipotong lagi.

"EH!?" jerit Sasuke dalam hati semakin keras.

"Pasti..."

Hinata, katakan satu kali lagi dapat piring cantik, loh.

"Ah-eh-ah-uh-eh-ih-uh-oh-ah-eh-ih-..." Akal sehat Sasuke kacau.

"Kau pasti Sasuke Uchiha!" seru Hinata.

Sasuke Uchiha, 16 tahun. Salah satu pewaris klan Uchiha yang tersisa. Terjebak di situasi yang menyulitkan, yang tak pernah ia alami sejak melawan Killer B. Sebenarnya, kedatangannya ke Konohagakure ia hanya ingin mengenang masa lalu. Masa-masa di mana ia masih sepolos pembalut ekstra tipis. Tapi, sepertinya, kisah panjangnya hanya sampai sini saja.

R. I. P.

Sasuke Uchiha

**T****he End**

.

.

.

.

Tidak, tidak, dia belum mati. Cerita ini belum selesai. Simpan dulu batu nisan itu.

"Kau Sasuke Uchiha, YA 'KAN!" teriak Hinata, membuat Sasuke kaget sekaligus ketakutan.

"Ah-eh-b-bu-bukan-a-aku-..." kata Sasuke dipotong Hinata.

"Orang yang membuat Naruto-kun menderita, takkan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya lagi!" Hinata mengaktifkan Byakugan-nya lagi dengan penuh amarah, dan berlari menuju Sasuke. "Juho Soshiken!" Pukulan itu telak mengenai perut Sasuke, dan ada satu hal penting yang ia lupakan yaitu...

**Seharusnya ia memakai genjutsu pada Hinata.**

Penyesalan tidak ada gunanya, Sasuke sangat tahu tentang hal itu. Sasuke hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit di perutnya akibat pukulan tadi dan sakit maag-nya yang kambuh karena telat makan. Sebelum pertarungan semakin sengit, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Shunshin no jutsu!"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan pincang, mencari tempat di mana ia bisa membeli makanan. Rasa sakit di perutnya semakin terasa nyata. Ia terus berjalan, sesekali menabrak dinding, dan sampailah di tempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Ichiraku Ramen. Semoga tak ada Naruto di sana. Ada pun, ia tetap akan makan semangkuk ramen sebelum berkompromi dengan Naruto.

Sasuke terseok-seok memasuki kedai dan segera menyandarkan kepelanya ke meja. "Ra, ramen..." katanya singkat.

"Maaf, kami sedang kehabisan bahan makanan." Sasuke ingin sekali menggigit meja kedai, namun, niat itu lenyap saat Pak Teuchi melanjutkan, "Nishi sudah ke supermarket 10 menit lalu, mungkin sebentar lagi dia pulang."

1 menit.

3 menit.

6 menit.

10 menit.

15 menit.

"Ma, masih belum...?" Sasuke semakin lemas.

"Maaf. Seharusnya ia sudah pulang," balas Pak Teuchi, bingung.

21 menit.

28 menit.

36 menit.

45 menit.

"Aku pulang!" seru Nishi yang sedang memarkirkan sepedanya dari luar.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali! Pelanggan kita sudah menunggu!" Pak Teuchi menjitak kening Nishi. "Matsu! Cepat siapkan!" tunjuknya kepada Matsu.

"Ba, baik!" jawab Matsu.

55 menit.

66 menit.

78 menit.

"I, ini pesanannya! Maaf menunggu lama!" seru Matsu, memberikan semangkuk penuh ramen dengan banyak Naruto (Otak-otak ikan) di dalamnya.

Sasuke segera menghajar makanan itu dengan agresif. Tak sampai 2 menit, mangkuk itu menjadi hampa. Akhirnya perutnya terisi, setelah melalui hari yang sangat panjang ini. Sasuke tersenyum puas dalam hatinya, dan berniat pergi dari kedai dan mencari minuman bersoda setelah melakukan transaksi gelap terang (Lampu di kedai itu sedikit rusak) dengan pelayan kedai.

"Jadi... berapa?" tanya Sasuke (Sok) _cool_.

"60 yen." Sasuke mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya yang tebal tapi kurus. "Terima kasih. Datang lagi, ya." Ayame (Pelayan kedai Ichiraku Ramen) membungkuk. Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Ia keluar dari kedai.

"Awas!"

Sesosok manusia berkacamata yang berlari sambil membawa beberapa buku dengan kecepatan 5 m/detik melakuken rem mendadak saat Sasuke berada di jalur larinya. Sasuke tak sempat menghindar, dan...

"BRUK!"

Terjadi kecelakaan yang kedua kalinya.

Buku-buku yang dibawa orang itu berceceran di mana-mana. Kacamatanya jatuh dan nyaris terinjak oleh Sasuke. Sasuke meringis, lalu melotot horor saat melihat sosok yang ditabraknya. Sosok itu adalah seorang pria, berponi ke arah kanan, memakai pakaian hitam-hitam dan jubah putih. Saat ia memakai kacamata, Sasuke tidak mengenalinya, tapi, sekarang ia ingat.

Dia...

"Ma, maaf! Ka, kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Ada yang terluka?"

Dia...

"Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Dia...

"Hei, Teme!"

Naruto Uzumaki.

"DOBE!" Sasuke me-ngesot mundur, menjauhi laki-laki pirang yang sedang memakai kembali kacamatanya itu. Sasuke benar-benar kaget, ia sangat bingung dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Kau kenapa, Teme? Seperti melihat hantu saja. Tidak ada yang terluka, 'kan? Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya, masih banyak kerjaan. Sampai jumpa."

Dan semakin bingung.

"Kenapa dia bisa mengenaliku? Kenapa tak ada reaksi? Kenapa dia memakai kacamata? Kenapa penampilannya berubah? Kenapa sikapnya terasa lebih baik? Kenapaaa? Kenapaaa? Kenapaaa?" jeritnya dalam hati dengan muka yang dijelek-jelekkan; lubang hidung yang membesar dan mulut yang menganga. Naruto mengambil -hitung itu- 1... 2... 5... 9... 12 buku yang tadi dibawanya. Ia berniat kembali ke kegiatannya tadi, berlari dengan kecepatan 5 m/detik, namun, Sakura dan Ino menghampirinya.

"Menma, kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Maaf, Ino, aku agak kesulitan mencari buku itu."

"A-anu, Menma, a-aku baru membuat kue. Ka-kalau tidak keberatan, m-m-maukah kau mencicipinya nanti?"

"Tentu. Terima kasih, Sakura-chan."

° ° ° ° (΄ ΄)

EH!?

Sasuke semakin pusing. Bintang-bintang yang berwajah imut menari indah di atas kepalanya. Mulutnya tertawa, matanya setengah terbuka. Ia menari tak jelas, tapi sedetik kemudian ia sadar kembali dari kebodohan yang baru saja ia lakukan. Sasuke berpikir, sebaiknya ia menanyakannya langsung saja kepada Naruto yang entah kenapa dipanggil 'Menma' itu. Tapi, belum sempat ia bertanya, Naruto dan juga Sakura dan Ino sudah berada 700 meter di depannya. Sasuke lantas berlari untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban atas pikirannya yang kacau.

"T-tunggu!" teriaknya sia-sia. Sekilas ia melihat manusia berambut panjang yang sedang duduk membelakanginya di balik bayang-bayang pohon dalam pelariannya mengejar ketiga orang itu, tapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk menghiraukannya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang kehilangan jejak mereka terkapar sekarat (Baca: Tepar) di depan akademi, yang ia pikir mereka ada di sana. Berlari selama setengah jam tak akan membuat orang lebih baik. Di saat Sasuke merasa bahwa ia harus menanyakan pada orang lain, Guru Iruka numpang lewat di depan hidungnya. Bagai sampah yang selalu ada di halaman akademi setia harinya, Sasuke diacuhkan, bahkan, Guru Iruka sama sekali tak menoleh.

"Guru Iruka!" Sasuke bangkit, menepuk bahu Guru Iruka. Guru Iruka yang (Sangat) kaget melempar arsip-arsip yang dibawanya tepat di wajah Sasuke. "BHU!"

"Ma, maaf!" Kelihatannya di cerita ini sering sekali muncul kata itu. "Aku kira kau itu penguntit atau semacamnya, yang katanya sering berkeliaran di sini, terutama saat malam hari. Hehe," ujar Guru Iruka basa-basi-busuk.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya, berharap hidungnya tidak mancung ke dalam. Sesaat ia melihat arsip yang sedang berbaring di tanah yang tadi dilempar Guru Iruka, dan penasaran apa isinya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Ah, itu arsip tentang data murid-murid yang seangkatan denganmu, Sasuke. Mau lihat?" jawab dan tanya Guru Iruka, tersenyum tidak manis.

Sasuke membuka arsip itu dan yang pertama terlihat olehnya adalah wajah gadis yang menyerangnya secara harfiah tadi, Hinata Hyuuga. Tanpa sadar ia membaca 'berita' di bawahnya yang tertulis begini.

_Hinata Hyuuga adalah satu-satunya anggota Klan Hyuuga yang tersisa setelah pembantaian oleh salah satu anggota klan itu sendiri, yang bernama Neji Hyuuga._

"...hah?" Sasuke bereaksi datar walau ia sempat kaget soal berita itu.

"Kenapa? Oh, itu Hinata. Ada apa dengan itu?" tanya Guru Iruka, penasaran.

"Ini... Apa ini benar?" tanya balik Sasuke, meminta klarifikasi.

"Ya, begitulah. Hinata adalah satu-satunya anggota klan Hyuuga di Konoha yang tersisa. Klan Hyuuga telah hancur akibat pembantaian oleh sepupunya dari Bunke Klan Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga. Setelah malam itu, Neji Hyuuga ini keluar dari desa dan menjadi salah satu anggota Akatsuki."

"Apa!?" jeritnya dalam hati. Sasuke merasa bahwa kejadian pembantaian itu sama dengan yang pernah terjadi pada dirinya. Dan satu hal yang ia yakin harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah... menemui Hinata. "Maaf, Guru Iruka, aku harus pergi sekarang!" Dengan sopannya, Sasuke melempar arsip yang sedang dipegangnya tadi tepat ke wajah Guru Iruka. Guru Iruka hanya bisa bengong melihat arsipnya yang terjatuh di tanah lagi.

"Guru Iruka? Kenapa bengong begitu? Siapa orang tadi?" tanya Naruto, menghampiri Guru Iruka.

.

.

.

.

"BRUK!"

"Aduh!"

Ini sudah yang kelima belas kalinya Sasuke menabrak dinding. Tanya kenapa? Kacamata hitam yang masih ia pakai sampai sekarang membuat pandangannya menjadi blur, apalagi sekarang sudah tengah malam. Padahal, dia, 'kan bisa melepasnya kapan pun dia mau, tapi, sekarang ia tidak peduli soal hal itu. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk berfantasi tentang apa yang sudah, yang sedang, dan yang akan terjadi.

Tiga tabrakan di dinding lagi dan sampailah Sasuke di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Hinata!" Suara Sasuke menyeruak dari balik pintu gerbang rumah Klan Hyuuga. Ia melihat Hinata menengok ke arahnya sambil memeluk lutut di lantai kayu teras rumah bergaya tradisional itu, dengan mata sembab.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata datar, mengusap kedua matanya seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Sasuke melompat masuk ke dalam, menuju tempat Hinata berada. Ia berjongkok dengan sebelah lutut lebih rendah dari lutut satunya.

"A, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah, sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu saat aku pergi." Jawab Hinata sekenanya. Ia menatap kosong langit malam tak berbintang saat ini.

"…" Sasuke terdiam sejenak, menyusun kata-kata untuk situasi seperti ini. "Hei… Hinata," panggilnya.

"Hm?" responnya singkat.

"Apa kau… ah, maaf, tidak jadi." Sasuke membalikkan badannya, seolah akan pergi dari tempat itu. "Hampir saja…" batinnya sambil menutup mulut.

"Trak." Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang di atas lantai kayu. Penasaran dan khawatir, Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan melihat Hinata sudah berada di depan matanya, menabrakkan diri ke dada bidangnya.

"Ap-…!?" Sasuke sempat ingin berteriak, tapi, Hinata memotongnya.

"Kumohon, sebentar saja…" ucap Hinata sangat pelan, hampir seperti berbisik.

"… … … …" Wajah Sasuke semerah darah. Tangannya perlahan menelusup ke balik punggung Hinata, dan mendekapnya ringan, nyaris tak menyentuh jaket Hinata.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…**

Pojokan

Horeee! Chapter dua ini akhirnya selesai juga! _Nari samba_ Romance-nya baru mulai, nih. Tentu saja di chapter berikutnya, unsur Drama dan Romance (Juga Family) akan semakin banyak. Makasih banyak untuk yang udah mau nge-review fanfic ini, dan maaf, update-nya agak lama. (- -"')

Balasan Review

**Shinigami Teru-chan**

Salam kenal juga, Teru-chan. :) Iya, saya masih SMP, tapi, gak hebat, kok, ini aja update-nya melewati seminggu. (^^"') Hehe, cerita ini bagus, ya? (._.) _Kepala mulai membesar dan akhirnya meledak_ Makasih tentang ucapan semangatnya. _Jadi inget Mirai Ocha_

**monalisa8**

Makasih, saya jadi terharu mendengar ada yang mau fave-ing -Hah?- fanfic pertama saya. _Nangis buaya_ (TvT)

**Yukori Kazaqi**

Ternyata memang masih kurang, ya? (T_‾) Tapi, di chapter ini, sudah agak dibanyakin deskripsinya, kok. Semoga Yuko puas baca chapter ini. P. S. : Yuko itu cowok? (O..O)

**lightning chrome**

Like Writer, Like Story. Cerita ini aneh gara-gara authornya aneh… (._.) _Sadar diri_ Iya, ini humor, kok. Dengan sedikit-banyak bumbu lainnya. :)

**Moyahime**

Makasih banget! Sudah update, ya. :)

**kira yamato namikaze**

Udah dilanjutin, loh. :)

**meong**

Makasih. :) Saya juga berharap demikian. XD

**Hinahime**

Memang benar, tapi, itu juga ada alasan tertentu, hihi. _Smirk_ XD Dan untuk penjelasan, sebenarnya Sasuke gak menyamar jadi Shino, tapi, Cuma sampai 'mirip' aja, dan hanya Hinata yang menganggapnya sebagai Shino. ('v')

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Bagi yang mau, tolong berikan komentar, saran dan kritiknya! Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau ada yang kurang berkenan dengan cerita ini dan balasan review di atas. (_ _)

_Have a happy day_! :)

P. S. gak penting : Saya lihat di kamus, 'semangat' itu dalam Bahasa Jepang jadi 'ganbare'. Loh? Yang bener yang mana, ya? ∑(O∆O"')


	3. Chapter 3

PLEASE STAND BY

3

2

1

Halo! Akhirnya chapter 3 jadi juga! Makasih buat komentar, saran, dan kritiknya! Dan untuk chapter ini juga, saya mohon lagi, ya! *Ketahuan jelas copasnya dari chapter sebelumnya*

Disclaimer : Naruto and Naruto The Movie: Road To Ninja © Masashi Kishimoto-jiisan. *Disiksa*

Rating : Mungkin naik sedikit menjadi T+ (Remaja yang dewasa –Hah?-) di chapter ini. Maksudnya, di chapter ini ada beberapa adegan yang mungkin sedikit eksplisit gitu, deh. _Smirk_ *Dikepang*

Genre : Humor, Drama, Romance, Parody, Family, Hurt/Comfort, dan lain-lain.

Warning : Sebagian besar OOC, tak jelas antara Canon atau Semi Canon, Multichapter, 'Typos' maybe, humor maksa yang berlebihan, author yang rada-rada begituan, alur ngebut, EYD tak jelas, kosakata yang sangat terbatas, sulit dimengerti, update yang mungkin bisa (Sangat) telat (Lagi) mengingat sudah masuk tahun ajaran baru, bertebaran jangkrik di mana-mana, dan lain-lain yang mungkin akan rutin muncul dalam cerita ini.

Summary : Sasuke bertemu dengan orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya, yang membawanya kembali ke tempat seharusnya ia berada. Perasaan bahagianya sendiri membuatnya terlena dan tak menyadari adanya seseorang yang sangat membutuhkannya lebih dari siapa pun saat ini. Seseorang yang pernah menangis di pelukannya. Hinata.

Note : Cerita ini mengambil setting tempat, waktu, dan keadaan yang hampir sama dengan Naruto The Movie: Road To Ninja, dengan tokoh utama Sasuke dan Hinata.

_Don_'_t like don_'_t read_._ Author not makes a guarantee of complication you'll have_. XD

_Happy reading_!

Bond, Love, Mirror

Chapter 3 : The Answer

.

.

.

.

"…"

"…"

"Krik. Krik."

Mereka sudah 5 menit diam tanpa kata dalam posisi kaku bergeming. Hinata menyandarkan dahinya ke dada Sasuke dengan tangan terkulai lemas dan Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung Hinata. Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang sehingga Hinata dapat mendengarnya, namun, ia tak berniat berkomentar saat ini. Sebenarnya Sasuke tak keberatan, tapi, ia masih perlu mencari tahu tentang hal-hal ganjil yang dialaminya.

"Emm, Hinata," ia memberi jeda sejenak, "Apa kau merasa ada kejadian aneh setelah Tobi menghilang?"

Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa mungkin…" gumam Hinata pelan.

"Eh?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa mungkin… yah, ini hanya pendapatku, mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan seluruh anggota Klan Hyuuga di sini yang menghilang," jelas Hinata.

Giliran Sasuke yang membelalakkan matanya.

"Menghilang? Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke meminta penjelasan.

"Mereka menghilang entah ke mana saat aku pulang tadi. Aku sudah mencari ke semua tempat, tapi, mereka tak bisa kutemukan. Memangnya aku belum bilang, ya?" jelas Hinata lagi.

"Ta, tapi, tadi, aku melihat data murid akademi angkatan kita, dan di situ tertulis bahwa Klan Hyuuga telah diba… eh, maksudku, dihancurkan oleh Neji, 9 tahun lalu…" ujar Sasuke, nyaris salah pilih kata.

"EEEH!?" Dengan cepat, Hinata melesat, melepaskan sandarannya dari Sasuke sambil melotot lebar dengan mulut menganga berbentuk segitiga samakaki. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya seketika dan hanya bisa bengong melihat tingkah Hinata. "Tidak mungkin! Kak Neji tak pernah melakukan hal itu, dan Klan Hyuuga baik-baik saja sampai sore ini!"

Sasuke bingung, tapi, tidak terlalu seperti tadi-tadi, karena ia sudah kebal. Merasa lelah atas semua yang terjadi hari ini, Sasuke memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya. Loh? Ralat, maksudnya mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Hinata, apa aku boleh…" Sasuke menelan ludahnya. "Menginap di sini?"

"Kenapa?" Hinata menanggapinya dengan datar, wajahnya sudah kembali ke bentuk asal.

Sasuke berpikir keras sekilas dan menjawab, "Yah, kau tahu, situasi dan kondisi saat ini sulit dipahami."

"Lantas?"

Sasuke menarik napas. "Lebih baik, sekarang kita istirahat dulu, lalu, besok pagi, kita pikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan."

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya sampai bisa membentuk wajah Hiruzen Sarutobi. Seekor lalat numpang lewat di depan hidung mereka, dan barulah Hinata mengerti apa maksud Sasuke. Dahinya kembali seperti semula.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mamakai kamar Kak Neji, letaknya tepat di sebelah kamarku. Kalau kau memerlukan sesuatu, katakan saja," ucap Hinata.

"… ya…" jawab Sasuke singkat.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap sekeliling isi kamar Neji dengan wajah bengong. Luasnya 10 jo (Satuan untuk mengukur ruang (Sebesar tatami)), mempunyai kamar mandi dan toilet di dalamnya, dan ber-AC. Di kamar itu ada meja dengan komputer di atasnya, rak buku berisi ratusan novel-novel bestseller, dan juga TV wide screen, dengan tempat tidur king size. Hei, apa itu PlayStation 3? Selain sebagai klan terkuat, ternyata Klan Hyuuga juga klan terkaya di Konoha. Sasuke benar-benar merasa miskin sekarang. Ia teringat kepada TV tahun 80-an yang sering jadi objek ajang rebutan dan taruhan di Taka's Hideout. Dia juga ingat ponsel Nokia 3220 yang layarnya penuh dengan kenang-kenangan (Baca: Goresan) yang baru ia ingin betulkan lagi untuk yang entah berapa puluh kalinya.

Tak mau mengingat kemiskinannya lagi, Sasuke mencoba melihat hal lain yang seharusnya lebih menarik daripada hal-hal tadi. Nihil. Ia memutuskan mengendap-endap keluar kamar dan menjelajahi ruang keluarga yang luasnya 2 kali kamar Neji. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat pigura-pigura yang tertanam di dinding.

Foto pertama, ia melihat Hinata kecil bersama kedua orang tuanya, saat hari pertama ia masuk ke akademi.

"Lucu sekali," gumamnya.

Foto kedua, ia melihat seluruh keluarga Klan Hyuuga berfoto bersama. Di sudut kiri bawah barisan itu terlihat Hinata yang tersenyum dan di sampingnya ada Neji yang tertawa.

Selain dua foto tadi, tak ada foto lain yang berisikan anggota Klan Hyuuga lain selain foto Hinata dan Neji. Lalu, di mana Hanabi?

"…" Sasuke bungkam, lalu kembali ke kamar Neji.

Begitu sampai, ia langsung membanting dirinya ke atas kasur dan memantul ke atas beberapa kali. Kasur itu benar-benar empuk. Tak ada minat dengan perabotan milik Neji, ia segera memejamkan matanya dan tidur dengan perasaan datar.

.

.

.

.

"Sini, Sasuke."

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu. Maaf, ya, aku terlambat memberikannya."

"Kakak meledekku, ya? Aku sudah bukan anak-anak, aku tak butuh hadiah ulang tahun!"

"Bukan anak-anak, tapi masih merebut mainan dari anak kecil? Sebaiknya kau buka dulu, isinya pasti membuat Sasuke senang."

"Ya sudahlah."

"Bagaimana?"

"… ini…?"

"Ehem, aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-9, Sasuke."

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

"SASUKE!"

"GUBRAK!"

"ADAW! …eh?"

Bagaikan déjà vu, Sasuke kembali jatuh terguling di lantai dingin kamarnya. Yah, sebenarnya, itu kamar Neji, yang telah dijajah oleh Sasuke. Ia melihat sekeliling, dan tak menemukan siapa-siapa. Lalu, jeritan tadi?

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke buru-buru merogoh saku jaketnya dan mematikan suara jeritan itu. Ia baru ingat, kalau suara itu berasal dari alarm dengan rekaman suara Karin yang mengamuk yang sangat ampuh membangunkan makhluk hidup bahkan yang sudah tak bernyawa sekalipun, yang ia peroleh dari Suigetsu. Karin mengamuk pada Sasuke? Tidak, sebenarnya Karin meneriakkan kata-kata 'Jangan sentuh Sasuke', tapi, Suigetsu mensensor atau tepatnya, memotong bagian awalnya. Dengan gerakan sekali kucek, Sasuke mengucek matanya dengan tidak pasti.

"…" Dia menatap langit-langit bersih bening seperti tanpa kaca. Atau memang tak ada kacanya? Ia berpikir, "Mimpi lagi…"

Sasuke menatap tempat tidur yang berantakan. Di atas meja di sampingnya ada kalender sobek yang tertulis angka 7 dan 3. Tanggal 3 Juli. Hari ulang tahunnya masih lama. Ia menghela napas. Sempat terlintas di benaknya untuk kembali tidur, namun, sekilas, tercium aroma sedap dari luar kamarnya, tepatnya dari dapur. Ia berjalan menuju sumber makanan, setidaknya kalau aroma sedap itu adalah aroma makanan.

Tak sampai setengah menit, Sasuke telah sampai di dapur. Terlihat Hinata yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya sambil melakukan entah-apa-itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Hinata tanpa menoleh.

"Hn," dengus Sasuke tak sopan. Ia mendekati kursi meja makan dan duduk di sana. "Kau masak apa?" tanyanya, basa-basi-busuk. Hinata cuek babi.

"…"

"…"

"Krik. Krik."

Hinata mengangkat dan menaruh nampan berisi nasi, karaage, dan tempura di meja makan, lalu duduk di kursi seberang Sasuke. Sasuke agak kagum dengan tempura yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan yang biasa ia beli di pinggir jalan, tapi, ia menyembunyikannya dengan tetap (Sok) _cool_. Ternyata Hinata juga pintar dalam memasak. Dasar istri idaman.

"Ayo, makan," ajak Hinata kepada Sasuke.

"I, iya," jawab Sasuke yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"…"

"…"

"Krik. Krik."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" tanya Sasuke, memecah keheningan.

"Menurutmu apa? Jalan-jalan?" jawab Hinata agak ketus. Sasuke manyun sekejap. "Tentu saja kita akan mencari informasi keluar."

"Oh," jawab Sasuke datar. Ia berpikir, di tempat ini hanya ada dia dan Hinata, Hinata memasakkan makanan dan memakannya bersama Sasuke. Sinar matahari terbit membuat hangat ruangan itu. Sudah seperti suami istri saja.

"PLAK!" sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di wajah tampan Sasuke. Pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke sendiri…?

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata, walau ia tak begitu peduli.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke, menatap sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela, menjauhkan pikirannya dari hal-hal abnormal tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Hai, Sasuke, Hinata. Kalian lagi kencan?" sapa Kiba. Sasuke dan Hinata berpapasan dengan Kiba, Shino, dan Akamaru di jalan menuju ruang Hokage. Kali ini Sasuke sudah tidak berpakaian aneh lagi, ia mengenakan celana panjang, kaus, dan jaket tidak bertudung.

"BUKAN!" bentak mereka. Kiba hanya bisa cengengesan.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan Kiba?" bisik Sasuke kepada Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak, sejauh ini," bisik Hinata kepada Sasuke.

"Kenapa kalian bisik-bisik begitu? Apa kalian membicarakan kam—GYAAA!" Kiba menjerit mendadak. Sasuke dan Hinata terkejut, di lain sisi, Shino tetap bergeming di belakang Kiba. Setelah diperhatikan, ternyata Kiba menjerit karena Akamaru menggigit bokongnya, hal yang selalu dilakukan Akamaru setiap 5 menit sekali. "AKAMARU! KAU—AAARGH!" Akamaru menggigit bokong Kiba sekali lagi. Kiba yang kesal kemudian menendang Akamaru hingga terjungkal. Akamaru pergi dari tempat itu.

"…" Sasuke dan Hinata beku di tempat.

"Ah! Anjing itu memang menyebalkan! Ternyata memang seharusnya aku memelihara kucing saja!" keluh Kiba.

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

"Ada yang aneh dengan Kiba," bisik Hinata.

"Ya, memang," bisik Sasuke. "Mungkin, kepribadiannya telah berubah menjadi kebalikannya," lanjutnya.

"Tapi, kurasa masih terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan," bisik Hinata lagi.

"Ya, sebaiknya kita lihat keadaan teman kita yang lain dulu," bisik Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan menjauhi Kiba yang sedang mengusap bekas gigitan Akamaru dan Shino yang masih tetap bergeming di belakangnya. Menyadari itu, Kiba memanggil (Baca: Meneriaki) mereka berdua.

"Tunggu! Kalian mau ke mana!" teriaknya. Mereka berdua berhenti berjalan.

"Ma, maaf, kami ada urusan, ng, daah!" kata Hinata agak gugup. Mereka berdua berlari dari tempat itu.

"H, hei!" Kiba mengejar Sasuke dan Hinata.

"…" Shino masih berdiri terdiam tanpa perubahan posisi. "Aku benci diacuhkan," gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun, Hi-Hinata-san, s-selamat s-s-s-siang!" ucap Tenten gugup.

"Hn," dengus Sasuke masih tidak sopan.

"Hai juga, Tenten," jawab Hinata dengan sopan.

"Apa ada perubahan pada, uh, 'Denden' ini?" bisik Sasuke pada Hinata, mengira-ngira nama perempuan berambut panjang yang lebih panjang 2 cm dari rambut Hinata.

"Ya, kurasa ada… eh? Barusan kau bilang apa? 'Denden'?" bisik Hinata, Sasuke mengangguk spontan. Hinata menepuk dahinya, lalu menarik kepala Sasuke membelakangi Tenten dan berbisik keras, "Namanya Tenten, bukan Denden!"

"Yah, maaf, soalnya, aku pernah melihat wajahnya tapi, tak pernah tahu namanya," kata Sasuke, "Ah, itu tak penting. Tadi kau bilang ada yang aneh, 'kan? Apa itu?"

"Tak penting!?" seru Hinata.

Tenten hanya bisa bingung dan bengong melihat percakapan mereka yang semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas di telinganya. Di tengah-tengah ciuman mesra (Baca: Adu mulut, kiasan) Sasuke dan Hinata, terlihat Lee meloncat dari gedung terdekat dan mendarat di tengah-tengah mereka. Ia mengacungkan jari tengah, Tenten terkejut, Sasuke dan Hinata tak peduli. Sebenarnya, jarinya yang tertinggi itu ditujukan kepada kucing oranye di atas atap salah satu rumah yang telah menghiasi wajahnya dengan goresan-goresan abstrak yang indah. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang, perawatan kulit yang gagal?

"Siang, Tenten, Hinata, Sasuke!" serunya.

"Siang," jawab Tenten singkat, sementara Sasuke dan Hinata masih bermesraan.

"…hei, Tenten," panggil Lee.

"Ya?" jawab Tenten singkat lagi.

"Ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Lee.

"A-aku tak ada keperluan apa-apa," ujar Tenten, bingung.

"Kalau begitu ya sudah." Lee melompati tiga gedung di depannya dan menghilang.

Tenten bengong. Sasuke dan Hinata yang mulai bercinta (Baca: Adu otot, kiasan lagi) ikut bengong. Shizune yang kebetulan lewat dengan mengendarai sepeda ikut bengong. Doraemon ikut bengong. Squidward ikut bengong. Voldemort ikut bengong. Cinderella ikut bengong. Rivaille ikut bengong. Melihat yang lain bengong, author juga ikut bengong.

Kenapa bisa ada tokoh-tokoh dari dunia random di sini?

Yah, apa pun alasannya, itu tak ada hubungannya dengan cerita ini.

"Tidak jelas…" pikir ketiga orang itu dengan tatapan sinis.

"Krik. Krik."

"A-anu, Tenten, aku baru ingat ada urusan penting, kami duluan, ya!" Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya pergi.

"I-iya! Ha-hati-hati di jalan!" balas Tenten.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata duduk manis di bangku taman terdekat, kelelahan mencari informasi. Kesimpulan yang mereka dapatkan adalah perubahan kepribadian yang terjadi pada teman-teman mereka, tapi, hanya sampai situ saja. Mereka belum tahu apa yang membuat hilangnya seluruh anggota Klan Hyuuga dalam sekejap. Sasuke mengelap dahinya menggunakan kain lap pel yang sempat dicurinya dari _Taka_'_s Hideout_ yang ia kira saputangan. Hinata mengeluarkan tisu basah dan mengelap ujung bibir Sasuke yang nyaris dimasuki oleh keringatnya sendiri. Tidak jarang ada orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat di depan mereka dan berbisik-bisik setelahnya. Merasa ada aura tak enak dan tak sedap, Sasuke mulai bicara.

"Hinata, rasanya, dari tadi, orang-orang itu membicarakan kita," katanya, melirik ke sekitarnya.

"Ah, masa', sih?" tanya Hinata setengah percaya. "Oh, iya, aku mau membeli sesuatu di toko dekat sini, apa kau mau menitip beli sesuatu?"

"Makanan," jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Makanan apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Terserah kau saja." Yap, Sasuke sedang malas berpikir sekarang.

"Baiklah. Tunggu di sini sekitar 15 menit. Aku akan segera kembali," Hinata mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

5 menit kemudian.

"…" Penyakit bete menular milik Sasuke agaknya kambuh. Penyebabnya apa lagi kalau bukan bosan. Sasuke melihat sekeliling, mencari sesuatu seperti bagian belakang bawah ninja-ninja wanita untuk diperhatikan. Atau mungkin bisa juga bagian depan atasnya.

"Meong."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah kanan bawah. Sosok tak gemuk dan tak kurus berbulu cokelat itu bersandar berputar-putar di kakinya. Sasuke berpikir, sepertinya hewan ini bisa menjadi penghilang rasa bosan sampai Hinata kembali.

"Eh, kucing," Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kucing itu, mencoba berkomunikasi dengan suara decakan yang dikeluarkannya setelahnya.

Kucing itu menguap lebar.

"Kucing," Sasuke masih mencoba berkomunikasi.

Kucing itu menjilat-jilat kaki depan kanannya.

"Kucing!"

Sasuke mulai emosi. Ia berusaha meraih kepala kucing itu. Bangku panjang berlengan itu tak seimbang karena Sasuke terlalu berada di ujung bagian kanan. Sisi bagian kanan itu turun ke bawah, bagian ujung kirinya terangkat ke atas.

"Eh?"

"GUBRAK BRAK BRUAK!"

Terjadilah peristiwa mengharukan, yaitu Sasuke jatuh mencium tanah, lalu bangku itu melayang dan jatuh menimpa Sasuke. Orang-orang di sekitarnya kaget, terdiam sejenak, lalu buru-buru meninggalkan tempat itu. Kucing cokelat tadi juga melarikan diri dan menghilang.

"Mama, kakak itu kenapa?" tanya seorang anak kecil kepada ibunya.

"Ssst, jangan lihat!" Ibu anak itu mempercepat langkahnya.

Sasuke merasa harga dirinya jatuh ke tanah, menggelinding, dan masuk ke got. Sakitnya tidak seberapa, tapi, malunya itu.

"Kalau ada lubang, aku masuk," ratapnya sedih. Belum sempat bangkit dari tanah dan rasa malunya, Sasuke sudah dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang berjalan celingukan yang sangat familiar di matanya. Ia melotot.

"Apa mungkin… itu…" pikirnya tidak percaya dan tidak mau percaya.

"Cingklung," bunyi lonceng pintu toko, menandakan ada yang membuka pintu toko itu. Orang yang melakukannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hinata, yang memenuhi kedua tangannya beberapa kantung plastik berisi. Ia berjalan ke bangku taman tempat tadi ia duduk bersama Sasuke.

"Sasuke…?" ucap Hinata, menatap bangku taman yang terbalik, tanpa ada siapa pun di sana.

.

.

.

.

"Hei! Turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" racau Sasuke yang kesekian kalinya. Satu-satunya alasan dia bersikukuh atau bisa dibilang 'ngotot' adalah karena ia sedang digendong dengan posisi bertopang pada perutnya di salah satu pundak orang yang menggendongnya dengan terbalik, kakinya di depan dan kepalanya di belakang.

"Tidak. Kau pasti akan mencoba lari lagi," balas Itachi.

° ° ° ° (΄ ΄)

Oh.

Ya, itu memang Itachi Uchiha, seseorang yang telah meninggal saat melawan Sasuke, kakaknya sendiri. Sasuke juga tahu itu. Tapi, sepertinya dia tidak bisa berpikir secara jernih saat ini. Dan karena ia sudah lebih berpengalaman di dunia ini, maka ia tidak terlalu kaget lagi dengan hal-hal semacam ini.

"…kak…" ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Apa, Sasuke?" respon Itachi spontan.

"TURUNKAN AKU!" jerit Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Kau, 'kan adikku sendiri. Aku tak malu, kok, kalau harus menggendongmu," jawab Itachi santai.

"AKU YANG MALU!" jeritnya lagi, lebih keras. Beberapa orang menengok kaget ke arah mereka.

"Oh, iya, benar juga." Itachi menurunkan Sasuke dari bahunya. "Tapi, jangan kabur lagi ke rumah pacarmu itu hari ini."

"Pa, pacar?" batin Sasuke bengong. "Ta, tapi, aku sedang si…"

"Hanya hari ini saja, kumohon."

Sasuke terdiam. Pikirannya kosong seketika. Kekuatan untuk melarikan diri lagi dari Itachi lenyap tak bersisa. Entah itu semua karena kata-kata Itachi atau karena kata-katanya yang dipotong seenak jidat.

"Hei, kenapa berwajah manis begitu? Kau terpesona melihatku?" goda Itachi.

Wajah Sasuke semerah kulit cabai segar. Ia kontan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hah!? Siapa!" bentaknya.

"Iya, iya, kau menyukaiku." Itachi menepis tinju panas Sasuke. "Daripada itu, kita harus cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah. Ibumu akan memarahiku kalau kita terlambat."

Sasuke memasang wajah kesal, yang membuatnya terlihat semakin lucu di mata Itachi. Ya, benar, entah karena apa, Sasuke jadi bertingkah kekanak-kanakan di depan Itachi saat ini.

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka di depan gerbang kediaman Klan Uchiha. Sasuke melihat-lihat ke sekeliling. Terlihat ada anak-anak yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Ada juga anak-anak nakal yang mengerjai orang tua malang. Hal yang paling asing di matanya adalah seorang laki-laki remaja tua berambut jabrik agak keriting berlari kencang dengan roti di mulutnya, dan seorang laki-laki yang wajahnya tak begitu terlihat dengan jelas mengejar pria tadi. Aneh.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Kau seperti baru pertama kali ke sini saja."

"Suasana di sini sudah banyak sekali berubah. Sepertinya aku sudah lama sekali tak pulang ke rumah."

Itachi tersenyum, mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke. Sasuke membetulkan kembali tatanan rambutnya dengan wajah datar. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka melewati Markas Besar Pasukan Keamanan Konoha.

"Ini…"

Sasuke membayangkan dirinya saat itu.

"Kalau sudah besar… aku juga akan masuk pasukan keamanan!"

"Hei, Sasuke!" panggil Itachi, membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Lebih cepatlah sedikit, kalau tidak, kau akan menyesal."

Sasuke menggerutu kesal, "Memangnya siapa yang tadi memaksaku ke sini?"

Itachi kembali tersenyum.

"Kita sampai," ujar Itachi saat mereka sampai di depan rumah.

Sasuke tak berkedip. Tatapannya lurus ke depan.

Ia berpikir, "Rumah ini… sama sekali tidak berubah sejak…"

"Hei!" Itachi melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan hidung Sasuke. "Dari tadi kau bengong melulu, ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanyanya agak cemas.

"Mungkin… sebaliknya."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, mendahului Itachi masuk ke rumah mereka.

"Hah?" Itachi bingung, tapi, ia hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak mengerti dan tak peduli.

Sasuke membuka pintu, diikuti langkah berisik Itachi yang berlari kecil karena didahului oleh adiknya.

"Sregg."

"Aku pulang," ucap kedua kakak-beradik itu hampir bersamaan. Sasuke celingukan. Tak ada tanda-tanda adanya orang lain. Sepi. Tak ada suara.

"…"

Bahkan jangkrik pun tak mau bersuara.

"Baiklah. Sasuke, masuk kamar." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, pikirannya melayang entah sampai mana. Pikiran itu tertarik gravitasi, jatuh dengan keras ke tanah sebelum lupa daratan saat Itachi melanjutkan, "Kamu harus membereskan kamarmu yang sudah seperti kamar hotel zaman primitif. Aku bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kau melakukan hal yang kau anggap percuma itu."

Sasuke memasang wajah kesal lagi, tapi, diam-diam, Sasuke menghela napas lega dalam hatinya. "Iya, iya," jawabnya sekenanya, lalu berjalan ke kamarnya.

Itachi tersenyum penuh maksud setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

Tak perlu makan waktu lama untuk sampai ke kamar bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Akhirnya… aku kembali ke sini juga…" batinnya.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, lalu memutar knop pintu di depannya.

"Cklek."

Pintu itu belum terbuka. Sesuatu seperti menahannya.

"Ng?" Sasuke mencoba lagi. Kali ini dengan hati-hati.

"Cklek."

Tak ada perubahan. Perempatan tipis mulai terbentuk di sekitar wajahnnya.

"Ckleklekleklekleklek—BRAK!"

Sasuke mengakhiri perjuangannya yang sia-sia dengan menendang kasar pintu itu, lalu mengaduh kesakitan.

"AW!" racaunya, mengelus-elus ujung kaki kirinya, sebelum kemudian melempar sendalnya ke pintu kamarnya yang malang. "APA-APAAN INI!" teriaknya sendirian. Ia berpikir, mungkin ia ingin meminta penjelasan—dan mungkin melempar beberapa perabotan terdekat—kepada Itachi, yang sudah membuatnya menderita.

Tapi, di mana Itachi?

Ninja remaja dengan mata yang memerah terlihat berlari dengan gaduh menuju kamar seseorang. Itu Sasuke, dengan mata yang sempat kelilipan pasir saat lemparan sendal keduanya memantul dan mengenai wajahnya tadi. Oke, itu bukan sendal, itu sepatu sendal. Dengan ganas, ia mendobrak pintu kamar yang bertuliskan papan nama 'Itachi Uchiha' dengan hiasan berupa stiker beragam bentuk di permukaannya.

"DEBRAK!"

Sasuke terkapar sekarat di lantai setelahnya.

Hiperbola.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah…" Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, Sasuke berteriak, "BRENGSEK!"

Ia berpikir sejenak, mengingat saat Itachi pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Sasuke teringat sesuatu. Bocah—menurut kakaknya—berambut tajam itu bangkit dari keterpurukan, lalu berlari ke tempat yang mungkin adalah tempat persemayaman Itachi saat ini. Ruang keluarga.

"BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK!"

Suara langkah kaki Sasuke terdengar dua kali lebih berisik dari sebelumnya. Baru beberapa langkah dia berlari, tempat tujuannya sudah bisa terlihat. Ia mengerem mendadak, membuat sepatu sendalnya semakin menipis karena aus (Bukan haus, loh). Kakinya ragu untuk menendang pintu di depannya.

"Tunggu, kalau dia benar ada di sini, seharusnya pintunya tak dikunci. Kalau begitu…" Sasuke meraih knop pintu, lalu memutarnya pelan.

"Cklek."

Dugaannya benar. Pintu itu tidak terkunci.

"TARR!"

Kaget, Sasuke refleks memejamkan matanya. Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke membuka matanya. Tiba-tiba teringat tentang waktu itu.

"Sini, Sasuke." Itachi memanggil Sasuke ke depan pintu ruang keluarga yang dipasangi pita bersilangan di permukaannya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Sasuke, merasa bodoh dan dibodohi.

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu. Maaf, ya, aku terlambat memberikannya."

Sasuke bingung sesaat, tapi, ia dengan cepat menangkap apa yang mungkin sudah kakaknya siapkan dan berkata, "Kakak meledekku, ya? Aku sudah bukan anak-anak, aku tak butuh hadiah ulang tahun!"

"Bukan anak-anak, tapi masih merebut mainan dari anak kecil? Sebaiknya kau buka dulu, isinya pasti membuat Sasuke senang."

"Ya sudahlah." Sasuke menuruti permintaan kakaknya dengan setengah hati. Tangannya menggapai knop pintu, dengan susah payah, karena knop pintu itu cukup tinggi baginya. Ia membuka pintu itu, dan terdiam di sana.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Itachi.

"… ini…?" Sasuke tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Ehem, aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-9, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap kedua orang di depannya bergantian dan berkata dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar, "Ayah…? Ibu…?"

Mikoto mendekati Sasuke dan berlutut agar tingginya sejajar dengan Sasuke. "Itachi yang membawa kami ke sini," katanya, "Dia memaksa kami untuk kembali ke rumah saat ulang tahunmu, dan… seperti yang kamu lihat, kami di sini."

Setetes air yang berisi segala perasaannya saat ini turun menuruni wajah Sasuke.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke!" ucap Mikoto dengan kata-kata yang sama seperti saat ini.

"Ini sama seperti waktu itu…" Cairan jernih itu menetes, jatuh membasahi kerah jaketnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya sekilas. Ia teringat pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat bangun tadi pagi.

"Tunggu dulu, bukannya ini…" Sasuke mencari letak kalender terdekat. "TANGGAL 23 JULI!? KENAPA!?"

"Bruk."

Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang menabraknya. Bukan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, tetapi terasa hangat. Sasuke melihat sosok yang sekarang sudah lebih rendah darinya, melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Sasuke.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, lalu menempelkan wajahnya di bahu ibunya.

"Aku pulang."

Bukan salahnya kalau saat ini ia tak menyadari bayangan seorang wanita berambut panjang yang menatapnya bisu dari balik jendela kaca.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…**

Pojokan

UWAAA! SAYA MINTA MAAF ATAS KETERLAMBATAN INI! BIAR SAYA LAKUKAN SEPPUKU! *Diikat mati*

*Dilepas ikatannya* Akhirnya lepas juga! Kalau saya diikat, saya mana mungkin bisa ngetik, 'kan? *Krik* -Bodoh.-

Saya benar-benar minta maaf buat yang sudah menunggu lama chapter 3 ini—itu pun kalau ada. _Membungkuk 360°_ Sepertinya kesibukan bersekolah membuat saya males mikir yang aneh-aneh dulu. Jangan salahkan author atas beberapa bagian yang kurang pantas, karena author sudah memberi _warning_ di atas, ya! _Smile setengah smirk_ Buat yang mau tanya kenapa cerita ini seolah hanya difokuskan pada Sasuke, itu karena mungkin saya akan membuat sekuelnya, tapi, dengan cerita yang sama dan sudut pandang tokoh utama wanita, yaitu Hinata.

Yah, sebenarnya ini chapter ini didedikasikan untuk hari ulang tahun Sasuke, tapi, saya sudah terlalu telat meneruskannya… (T T)

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Terima kasih juga yang sudah me-review chapter sebelumnya! Tolong berikan komentar, saran, dan kritiknya, karena itu juga merupakan motivasi untuk saya. *Nyek* Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan dengan cerita ini atau author yang rada _freaky and cutey_ –Hah?- ini.

Baiklah, saya rasa tak perlu ada balasan review di chapter ini.

_Have a happy day_! :)

P. S. penting : Sepertinya chapter depan akan jadi chapter terakhir. Hiks. _Nangis gak rela_


End file.
